


Feverish

by kamicchis



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Established Relationship, M/M, MICHAEL...., Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, SideM, WT in hawaii, all you need to know is that rui went to hawaii, aloha rui babey, hokumai, hokurui, no one actually has a fever, post WT in hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/pseuds/kamicchis
Summary: Hokuto catches the late night train to visit Rui.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text in Rui's dialogue is English. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Despite the late hour; quarter to eleven--it felt only like the early afternoon at most. Rui fastened his large scarf around his neck as he prepared to head out. Though it wasn’t cold outside by any means, the crisp air of late autumn came as a shock in contrast to the humid warmth that Rui had gotten so used to. Not only was he incredibly jet lagged from his return home from Hawaii the previous evening, but the temperature had come as a shock too. 

Rui closed the door behind him, locking it before mindlessly slipping his keys into his back pocket. In his other hand he held his phone, a LINE conversation open with the man he was headed off to meet.

“Next station. See you soon!” The most recent message read. 

“ _Okay._ See you!”

Rui tapped a quick reply, the recipient _‘read’_ notification popping up instantly. He bothered no further than this, putting his phone in his coat pocket and pulling out his gloves as he hurried down the stairs. They’d meet soon enough. Any further conversation could be had in person.

And though he’d only been outside for two minutes at most, Rui couldn’t help but find himself thankful that his apartment was so close to the train station. The shrewd chill, though reminiscent of home in a strange way, would take a few days of adjustment. It reminded him that earlier that week, Michio had sent a picture of their usual hot pot setup with Jiro passed out on the futon in the background. Rui had cringed, seeing the photo after an extra brutal, extra _hot_ session of morning practice in the burning Hawaiian heat. Imagining even being in the same room as simmering hot soup made him feel feverish. How he’d taken that simple enjoyment of their frequent dinner gatherings for granted! It had been far too hot for that! 

He wouldn’t mind that now, though. But he had yet to see his unit mates since his return. 

 

Rui arrived at the train platform a few minutes later. It seemed he hadn’t left early enough, as an all too familiar figure sat waiting on a bench nearby. 

Lifting his arm to wave in enthusiastic greeting, despite the other not yet actually looking at him, Rui forgot about his weather woes for a moment. “Hokuto!” He chimed out. 

Raising his head, Hokuto’s gaze turned warm as Rui approached him. His thumb mindlessly locked his phone, tucking it into the rather generous sized overnight bag that accompanied him on the bench. “Michael, it’s good to see you.” Hokuto said, his words illuminated by the cold air.

“ _Sorry!_ Have you been waiting long?” 

“Not at all. Don’t worry about it.” Hokuto reassured him with a smile. His gaze faltered as Rui approached him, eyes scanning his attire. “Eh--are you sick?”

Rui blinked, surprised at the sudden assumption. “Sick? _No._ I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I was sick.” He tilted his head to the side, surprised even further yet as Hokuto reached out to readjust the scarf that was wrapped around Rui’s neck. “Are you saying I look bad?” Rui raised an eyebrow with sudden smugness, unable to contain a gentle tease whenever it was presented. “That’s not _charming._ ”

Hokuto shook his head, smiling again. “You look like a foreigner, dressed up like this.” He hummed gently, fixing the scarf so it covered Rui’s pink, cold-nipped ears and hid the front of his face. “I was wondering if maybe you had caught a cold.”

Shaking his head, Rui stood close to Hokuto. The lack of space between them wasn’t enough to catch the momentary stares of passers by, but it was enough to make Rui’s chest swell. He felt like he wouldn’t care even if they were pressed hip to hip--but he knew Hokuto would. Despite the glasses and hat that Hokuto often wore to disguise himself, there had been many times where Hokuto had been recognized while they were out in public. Rui didn’t want to stir up any attention, even in such a late hour. Even though the light that illuminated the platform nearby flickered; and in such a fleeting moment Rui was sure he could still a swift graze to Hokuto’s sharp cheekbone. 

But he wouldn’t. 

“You’re staring.” Hokuto said suddenly, snapping Rui out of his momentary daze. Rui waved his hand in dismissal, and Hokuto smiled at him, _knowing._ “Let’s get back to your place, okay? I’m sure you’re still tired from your trip. I feel bad enough that you had to come all this way to get me.” 

“ _No problem._ ” Rui murmured, watching as Hokuto turned momentarily to grab his bag. He threw it over his shoulder, and only then was Rui reminded that he was actually wide awake.

 

It had been a quick walk back to Rui’s apartment. Hokuto held pace with Rui the entire time, despite normally having a quicker stride. He chatted mindlessly about an audition that he had the other day. It sounded like it went well, but nothing that Hokuto seemed particularly excited about. Rui knew he wouldn’t have used it as a conversation filler to tame the growing tension between them otherwise. 

“Hokuto.” Rui said softly, his arm bumping against Hokuto’s as they approached the staircase leading up to his apartment. His voice, muffled by the scarf wrapped tight around his face, felt impossibly small in comparison to the pit that burned deep inside his stomach. Though it was enough; Rui’s expression glazing as he noticed Hokuto’s breath caught for the briefest of moments. He nodded curtly. 

Hurrying up the stairs, Rui’s keys were in his hands the second he got to the door. He didn’t even know why he bothered to lock the door for such a short period of time. _That extra five seconds!_ Though he didn’t have much longer to dwell on that thought, as the moment the door opened, Rui’s heart stopped as Hokuto’s hands settled on his hips and ushered him inside.

Despite everything, Rui found himself clicking his tongue in impatience as Hokuto was still too polite for his own good. He placed his bag down neatly, taking his shoes off and tucking them out of the way. Turning to look at Rui, who remained fully wrapped in his winter attire, Hokuto couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Michael, you intend to stay bundled up like that?” Hokuto chimed, stepping towards him. Rui’s eyes fluttered closed as Hokuto reached to unwrap his scarf. He found himself hastily pulling off his gloves, tossing them in the general direction of the closet. “More work for me later…?” Hokuto’s voice was smooth, _dangerous;_ although kind, as always. He was freed from his scarf, though hardly had the time to give it a second thought before Hokuto’s arms were enveloping around him.

“ _Oh._ ” Rui murmured, playing dumb. “Is this why you wanted to come over?”

Hokuto laughed, rolling his eyes as his hand slid up Rui’s back, clinging at the fabric of his coat. His other hand cupped Rui’s cheek, cold fingertips a reminder of the world outside of Hokuto’s sudden embrace. His fingers were in his hair moments later, gently gripping it as Hokuto leaned in to press his nose and lips against Rui’s temple. His entire body shuddered. “I just missed you.”

“You too.” Rui spoke softly, only able to turn his head enough to kiss Hokuto’s jaw. “You should come next time.” He murmured. “ _With me._ ”

Hokuto hummed, giving playful thought to Rui’s words. He kissed all along Rui’s hairline, brushing his fringe out of the way as he did so. He pressed closer, shuddering at the intimacy. It wasn’t enough--but Rui would take what he could get. Rui began to slowly unbutton his own jacket, repeatedly kissing the same spot on Hokuto’s jaw as he did so. It was the only spot he could reach! Their cheeks pressed together, and the moment Rui’s coat dropped to the floor, he was reaching, reaching, _reaching_ \-- for more, for _anything._ For _Hokuto._

Within moments, Rui was trembling as Hokuto changed course and kissed his way down the side of his face. He was ridiculously insistent on kissing his cheek, and Rui was tired of that. He struggled against the pressure of Hokuto’s face, desperately trying to kiss Hokuto. He hardly reached his dimple, let alone his lips. Rui let out an audible whine and Hokuto laughed, finally giving in to Rui’s wordless pleas. Their lips met, and despite his momentary irritation, Rui unwound completely. He sunk in his arms, grip around Hokuto’s neck tightening as he sought deeper and deeper. It took mere seconds for the kiss to deepen, Hokuto sighing softly as Rui kissed him with vigor.

“Slow down.” Hokuto mouthed, his words hardly audible in the second their lips parted for no reason more than to breathe. Rui caught Hokuto’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging softly as he pushed into him. Their bodies pressed against the wall of the barren entrance way, the closet door clattering from the sudden movement. 

Their kiss broke, and it didn’t take long for Rui to take the lead. He kissed Hokuto’s jaw, then across his neck. Though feverish, Rui remained conscious not to leave marks. Given Hokuto’s frequent modelling gigs, he couldn’t afford to leave any kiss marks where they could be seen at a glance. Hokuto was breathing heavily, his chest pressed tight to Rui’s collarbones. He let out an audible gasp as Rui dragged his tongue down his neck, breath hot over his damp skin.

“Rui.” Hokuto husked.

Caught by surprise, Rui lifted his head, his gaze catching Hokuto’s gentle one. And though Hokuto’s expression was always kind, his gray eyes had grown glossy. Hokuto’s hand settled on Rui’s cheek, stroking his skin softly. “I’m not going anywhere. You can slow down.” He murmured gently.

Tilting his head, Rui’s eyes closed as he settled his cheek against Hokuto’s hand. “I missed you.” Rui murmured again, kissing Hokuto’s wrist softly. “I missed you.” He repeated.

Hokuto smiled, thumb stroking Rui’s cheekbone tenderly. “Did you tan?” He asked softly. His other hand settled on Rui’s hip, kneading slow, soothing circles back and forth between his hip and backside. 

“Mhm. We were outside most days.” Rui replied softly. He leaned forward, resting his head on Hokuto’s shoulder. His hands found purchase on Hokuto’s chest, his fingers fumbling with the buttons to his shirt. Hokuto said nothing of protest, responding only by settling his freed hand on Rui’s lower back.

With a gentle hum, Hokuto rested his head against Rui’s own. “Yes, I saw the outfit.” He replied after a moment, his voice dripping. Rui was glad he was nestled in Hokuto’s neck, as his cheeks flared up immediately. “It made me miss you more.” 

Rui’s managed to slip his fingers under the loose fabric of Hokuto’s now unbuttoned dress shirt, his prints caressing needingly against his sticky skin. Rui could feel Hokuto shudder and twitch under his hands, jolting into his touch as Rui raked his nails gently over a rather sensitive spot on his lower back. “It was too hot there.” Rui murmured softly, keeping his eyes closed. “Too hot for anything.”

Hokuto laughed gently, though his breath caught moments later as Rui dragged his nails again, and he was forced to stifle a moan. “I couldn’t hold back if I saw you wearing that top again.” He cooed playfully. “So let’s go somewhere cold next time.” 

“Antarctica.” Rui suggested. 

“Too cold!”

Rui giggled, lifting his head to kiss Hokuto once again, which was returned in an instant. Feeling Hokuto’s lips curved into a smile against his own made his heart flutter. Everything always felt so relaxed with Hokuto; so natural and mindless, ever since their university days--everything just was. Rui whimpered softly against Hokuto’s mouth as the other untucked his shirt, fingertips sliding up his back, mimicry of Rui’s own movements mere moments ago. He found his arms lifting, encouraged gently by Hokuto’s touch, his shirt being slid up over his shoulders. It fell to the floor, along with Hokuto’s own shirt which Rui wasted no time hastily sliding down his arms. He reached next for his belt, but Hokuto captured his wrists. “Let’s move from here.” He murmured softly.

Unable to do anything but nod, Rui followed him into the bedroom. Hokuto was able to find the door down the hallway with ease, almost as if it was his own house, given how many times he’d spent the night. 

Hokuto didn’t bother to turn on the light as they entered the small room. The lamp on the desk was left on from earlier, unsorted mail scattered across the table top alongside a bag that had yet to be unpacked. Before Hokuto got the chance to turn back around to face Rui, his breath hitched as thin hands settled on his sides. Rui’s lips pressed between his shoulder blades, fingertips splaying across his hips and sliding down to rub against his upper thighs.

“Do you have any photo shoots coming up?” Rui asked gently, kissing gently across his shoulder blade. 

“I don’t.” Hokuto confirmed softly. 

Rui hummed happily, kissing his spine then with less care. His lips puckered, sucking at the dampened skin as he fumbled with Hokuto’s belt. He gasped audibly, shuddering hard against Rui’s front. Hokuto was slouching now, and any further teasing would probably make his legs give way. Rui ushered him to lay down on his stomach.

“I thought this would go the other way you know.” Hokuto whispered, head laying to the side as he watched Rui climb on the bed behind him. Rui smiled, pulling Hokuto’s unfastened pants down his thighs.

“You’ll get your turn.” Rui replied simply, his expression dimming with need, watching Hokuto grip the sheets beneath them as Rui dragged his finger over the dampening tip prodding against his briefs. Hokuto whimpered, twitching against the tease of his far too faint touch. “Hokuto…” He murmured.

Giving in to Rui’s own impatience of wanting more, needing more of the soft whimpers below him, Rui pulled down the front of his underwear. Hokuto’s hissed, breath catching sharply as Rui caught his hardening dick firmly in his hand. He drew the gathering damp from the tip, gently dragging his fingers down the shaft.

Rui couldn’t help but regret picking this position. He wanted to kiss Hokuto more. From this angle, he couldn’t even see his face. Though Rui swore he saw stars across his back, the muscles of Hokuto’s strong figure prominent as he writhed and shuddered beneath him. The seldom freckles scattered across his skin Rui had grown to adore. The features edited out in magazines. Human things--ever so subtle, _subtle_ things that made Rui love him all the more. He bit his lip, picking up a steady pace now that Hokuto’s dick was slick in his hand. Hokuto let out a particularly loud moan as Rui’s finger rubbed frantic circles over the tip. Maybe... this position wasn’t so bad.

“God, take off your pants.” Hokuto breathed out suddenly, head turning to the side. Only then did Rui realize exactly how hard he was grinding his strained erection against Hokuto’s thigh. “Please.”

“ _Sorry._ ” Rui whispered, freeing his hands to readjust himself. He yanked off his belt, trembling fingers then struggling to unbutton the front. His own erection ached against the constraint of his jeans. He had been so caught up in everything about Hokuto that he hadn’t realized how feverish he had gotten. And though it had been only seconds since Rui’s hand lifted, it was seconds too many, and Hokuto’s hand slipped down to grab himself. He rolled onto his side, curled inward as he waited for Rui. Suddenly, Rui felt like he couldn’t get his pants off fast enough. 

Once his jeans were kicked off and forgotten on the floor, Rui was quick to Hokuto’s side. They faced each other again, and Rui wasted no time throwing his arms around him and pressing their lips together as if it’d been years since their last kiss. Hokuto grabbed Rui’s leg, lifting it up and hitching it over his hip, their erections now pressed against one another. Rui groaned into the kiss, melting as Hokuto freed his dick from his underwear and took them both in a firm grasp.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Rui whispered, peppering several needy kisses against his lips. Hokuto nodded, rubbing the tips together and coating Rui with slick. Whenever it came to harsh wrist movement like this, though Hokuto insisted it was usually fine, Rui wanted it to be completely clear that it was alright if they had to stop. The last thing he wanted to do was irritate his injury. 

“Aah… Hokuto…” Rui murmured, eyes closing lazily as he gave in to his touch. He bucked his hips in time with Hokuto’s hand. Their lips remained pressed together, both of them breathing harshly as the rhythm between them grew more frantic. “Hokuto…”

“There…” He husked, forcing Rui’s head back before dipping in to kiss his neck. Rui moaned, back arching dangerously. “T-That’s more like it.” 

Rui’s fingers curled in Hokuto’s hair, grasping what little there was at the nape of his neck. In Rui’s daze, he could see Hokuto’s gray gaze fixated on him. If anything, this was encouraging. His head fell in succumb to the pleasure, a series of high-pitched pants escaping his bruised lips. “H-Hoku--aah!”

Contorting in Hokuto’s hold, Rui silenced himself in a kiss as his entire body pulsated with an unbearable heat. Though different than the embrace of the sun on the Hawaiian shore, Rui was just as dazed, just as feverish and impossibly hotter. He came in several separate bursts, coating Hokuto’s hand in his pent up release. Rui fell limp in his arms, and Hokuto smiled tenderly, using his free hand to pull his hair from his damp forehead. Tender moments gently passed; though not for naught.

“ _I love you._ ” Rui murmured lazily, blindly kissing Hokuto’s cheek before sinking down against his chest. 

Hokuto kissed the top of his head, still sweeping his hair gently to the side. “Tell me that when you didn’t just cum.” He teased, holding his sticky hand off to the side.

“Really!” Rui laughed, kissing his chest as their legs tangled together. Rui could feel Hokuto’s dick, still painfully hard, pressed against his leg. He nudged it, and Hokuto whimpered, quietly laughing under his breath. Hokuto’s libido was impossible. Rui could hardly keep up, spending himself several times in one attempt to satisfy him.

After a moment, Rui pushed against Hokuto’s chest and coaxed him to lay on his back. Hokuto shuffled into position without question, finally kicking his pants off, which had bunched uncomfortably around his feet. Rui straddled him moments later, one knee on either side of Hokuto’s torso. The immediate change in Hokuto’s expression made Rui shudder. His clean hand settled on Rui’s hip, sliding up and down softly. 

“You have tan lines.” Hokuto commented softly, reaching behind him with slick coated fingers. Rui pushed his rear out, shuddering as the tip of Hokuto’s finger brushed against his ass. His other hand traced the line of his subtle tan that ended two inches from his navel. “Here.” Hokuto’s hand slid up his front, then pressing into the groove of his chest. “And here.”

Rui laughed softly. “ _Sexy?_ ”

Hokuto smiled reassuringly, catching Rui off guard as he began to rub circular motions against his entrance. “Very.” He cooed, watching Rui’s thighs quiver as he tried to relax against his touch. “I can still get the image of you wearing that top with the benefit of you being naked.”

Rui scoffed at his comment, and Hokuto laughed. He grabbed Rui’s wrist and pulled him down for a kiss. Hokuto hummed happily; Rui giving in finally with both of them laughing sweetly in shared breath. He kissed him several times, each one growing longer and longer. In no time at all, their tongues pressed and Rui became captivated yet again. Hokuto rubbed his index finger within him, tip curling inward to relax him under his touch. Rui sighed softly, rutting his hips against Hokuto’s belly. His dick slowly stirred, reviving at the subtle friction. 

“Hurry.” Rui ushered, hands impatiently splaying across Hokuto’s firm chest. He kneaded against him, groaning in slight discomfort as Hokuto slipped in a second finger. He worked quickly, hurrying to get the preparation over with. “ _Hokuto~_ ”

“Shush.” Hokuto breathed, his own impatience catching up to him. His breathing grew unsteady as Rui worked his palms over his chest, fingertips rubbing against his pert nipples. Hokuto’s figure was breathtaking, Rui could trace the defined lines of his chest, back and abdomen for hours and not grow tired. He wasn’t much bigger than Rui himself, but much more maintained. He’d been in the public eye much longer however. Rui wondered if he’d look as handsome as him one day. Mindless wandering distracted him from the uncomfortable sensation of Hokuto’s lithe fingers scissoring inside of him. Though moments later Rui gasped, suddenly arching into Hokuto’s touch as he brushed the tips against a sensitive spot. 

“Better?” He asked gently, tucking Rui’s hair behind his ear as he began to repeatedly rub against his prostate. Rui was breathless, crying out as his thighs trembled helplessly. He gripped the sheets beneath them, glossy amber eyes meeting Hokuto’s taught gaze. “Rui…” He whispered, lips curling into a gentle smile as Rui shuddered in reaction to his given name.

It wasn’t as if anyone else actually called Rui by the name Michael. It was only Hokuto. And somehow that made Rui’s given name sound all the more jolting whenever Hokuto said it. Especially since it was only ever when they were like this. But Rui didn’t mind. Hokuto wouldn’t say it if he minded.

“Hokuto…” Rui breathed, a shiver travelling down his spine as Hokuto finally slipped in a third finger. It wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, and Rui found his lips growing damp as Hokuto thrust his fingers in and out at a mind numbing pace. He cried out, teeth clenching as his dick was now impossibly hard once again. “E-Enough… I’m g-g…” He tapered off, unable to finish his sentence. Hokuto hummed lovingly, slowly pulling his fingers out till only the tips remained inside. He spread him open, pads delicately caressing the ring of muscle as if he wasn’t finger fucking him into destined unconsciousness mere moments before.

“Ride me.” Hokuto ushered softly, gripping Rui’s ass firmly. The heat repooling in his abdomen reignited completely at those words. He quickly lifted himself back up, not enjoying the empty sensation Hokuto had left him with so suddenly. Hokuto was reaching for the bedside table, fumbling blindly for the drawer to grab the bottle of lubricant that, while very well used and nearly empty, had still been collecting dust. He was quick to pop off the cap, spreading a generous amount on his palm before reaching for his own dick. Rui positioned himself, legs on either side of Hokuto’s hips. He stared down at him impatiently as Hokuto coated himself, pumping his neglected erection back to full height. It took only seconds, and Rui bit his lip as Hokuto slipped his fingers slowly back inside him to coat him with the excess lubricant.

“That’s _too much!_ ” Rui breathed out, slapping Hokuto’s wrist away before seating himself on the tip of his dick. “I’ll be cleaning up for days.”

Hokuto chuckled, propping his head up on a pillow. He placed his hands on Rui’s hips, watching with taut lips as Rui pushed himself down the length of his dick. They both sighed in immediate relief, finally, finally, the intimacy both of them had been craving. The feeling that brought Hokuto to his doorstep in the middle of the night. Of course there was more--but this, _this._

“Rui.” Hokuto groaned, watching in mesmerization as Rui spread his legs, leaning back to prop himself up on the mattress. The angle given was absolutely shameless, and Hokuto felt like he would pass out. “Oh god, _Rui._ ”

Rui lifted his hips, wasting no time in building a quick rhythm between them. Hokuto thrust up, hips slapping against Rui’s ass, their bodies meeting at the perfect moment to leave them both with stars dancing in sight. Despite this, Hokuto was now the one growing restless with their position. It was beyond breathtaking seeing Rui completely spread for him like this--but he was limited in his movements. Hokuto sat up, stopping Rui who was left stunned. He gathered him in his arms, pulling him into an embrace, Rui remaining completely seated on his dick.

“W-Wha--” Rui was about to ask what was wrong, but faded off when Hokuto took advantage of their momentary position. He was straight face with Rui’s chest, and wasted no time in leaning in to feverishly kiss all across the untanned skin he had been so fixated with minutes before. Rui groaned, Hokuto’s dick still impossibly deep inside of him. He rolled his hips slightly, causing both of them to gasp, though Hokuto remained fixated on his chest. “ _What…_ ” Rui tried to finish, though his breath caught, Hokuto’s lips now suctioned to one of his nipples. His tongue flicked skillfully against him, Rui’s eyes nearly crossing, unable to do much but grind his hips in circles against Hokuto, who buried deeper inside him with every movement. “H--Hwah… H..Hokuto…”

Hokuto kissed across his chest, giving attention to the other with hot, feverish kisses. Rui trembled. “More…” He whispered softly, reaching down to stroke himself in time with the slow rock of their hips. Hokuto’s nails pressed deep against the skin of his back, a smile tugging his lips as he felt Rui run his hand through his blonde hair, which was sticking to his damp forehead. Rui kissed it; Hokuto’s heart pounding heavy in his chest at such a tender gesture despite their current position. 

It took all of his willpower to lift Rui up by the hips and off of his dick, who whined in protest at the sudden movement. Hokuto wasted no time in flipping the older man onto his back, climbing over him and repositioning himself between his legs. Rui smiled, fingers captured in a loving hold by Hokuto’s own. Hokuto pushed inside him once again, and in no moment at all they regained all lost rhythm. Rui cried out, tightening his hold on Hokuto’s hand as they slammed the bed into the wall repeatedly with each thrust. The marks left by the bed frame on the wall from past occurrences sometimes made Rui wish that he’d just settled for a simple Japanese futon rather than this. Their foreheads pressed together, both panting heavily, the end quickly approaching in sync. Rui’s arms wrapped around Hokuto’s neck, holding him close as he cried out, the pressure growing inside him making his limbs tremble. 

“Almost…” Hokuto gasped, snapping his hips as fast as he could manage. Rui’s vision went blank, saliva dampened lips parting with a loud cry as his body spasmed on cue. He came hard, splattering across his own abdomen as Hokuto pressed deep into him. Hokuto followed suite soon after, twitching hard as it took all of his will power to pull out and spill on Rui’s thigh, saving him an hour of cleanup later. After several seemingly endless bursts, Hokuto sighed in exhaustion, hardly able to keep himself propped up over Rui, who looked just as spent.

Though his body ached, Hokuto reached for the box of tissues kept on the bedside table. He began to clean up the mess on Rui’s abdomen, dabbing gently against his skin. Rui laid motionless with his eyes closed, chest heaving heavily as he caught his breath.

It was silent between them for a long moment, their softening pants and the irritating ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sound to be heard. Rui’s eyes opened after a long while, and he looked up at Hokuto, who was still wiping the sticky remnants from his stomach. 

“ _I love--_ ” Rui started, though Hokuto dug his finger against his soft tummy to silence him mid sentence. He blinked, half expecting to be scolded again when Hokuto suddenly leaned in closer to him. 

“I love _you._ ” Hokuto said softly, kissing him tenderly. The smile that spread across Rui’s face ruined the kiss, and he giggled as their noses bumped gently. Hokuto reeled back again, continuing the gentle aftercare of Rui’s spent body. “Now… you should tell me more about Hawaii.” Hokuto mused, now that they had caught up _that_ way... “Was it fun?”

Rui tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully. “It was _too hot._ ”


End file.
